Roses Bloom In The Shadows
by forgottengraves447
Summary: Blake knows three things. 1. She hates what the White Fang have become. 2. She can't let anybody find out she's a faunus. 3. Beacon is her best chance to do right by the world. What Blake doesn't know though is that while she's here to learn how to be a huntress, she will also learn how to manage her feelings.
1. Chapter 1

**Roses Bloom in the Shadows**

In the world of Remnant, most thought their biggest problems would be the creatures known as grimm. Unfortunately for the young cat faunus Blake Belladonna, she knew better. She had seen the true evil of this world and its name was the White Fang. The same White Fang that she used to believe in and fight for. The same White Fang that she ran away from when she ran off to the wonderful school of Beacon where she would not only find a home to call her own, but also a lover.

* * *

Blake stood in awe of the monolith in front of her that was known as Beacon Academy. School for hunters and huntresses alike to learn and train to protect the great land of Remnant. At least that was the slogan that was on the pamphlet that was given to her upon acceptance into the school. 'This is the real deal I suppose, can finally help people and maybe brighten the outlook on the faunus name at the same time...' Her thoughts trailed off as she saw more airships come down to drop off more students. This only interested her for mere moments though as she had a much more important book to read, so she took a seat on a nearby bench in the courtyard of the school and did just that.

For Blake, it was quite easy to block out the noise of the students that were swarming the school as they walked past her despite the extra set of cat ears that were underneath her little black bow atop of her head. Unfortunately for Blake though her ears couldn't ignore the noise of an obvious dust explosion nearby and she quickly looked up from her book to see a seemingly chard girl in white, who she recognized as Weiss Schnee, and a girl dressed in red and black cowering on the ground, as Blake assumed she was the cause for the explosion. She decided the little red riding hood could use some help as it seemed she was on the receiving end of a Schnee's verbal assault.

As she approached the scene she heard the girl in red finally speak up for herself "Hey i said i was sorry princess." Blake decided to finally make her presence known as she picked up one of the bottle of Dust that had escaped from Weiss' suitcase. "It's heiress actually, Weiss Schnee. Heiress to the Schnee Dust Company, one of the largest producers of energy propellant in the world." The statement made Weiss get a big grin "Finally some recognition." before turning back to the young girl in red and scowling her again. Blake decided to speak up again though "The same company infamous for its controversial labor forces and questionable business partners." That caught Weiss completely off guard as she turned back to Blake in shock before storming off completely insulted for the way her family was being insulted. As the heiress made her exit Blake decided her work here was done, she heard the one in red speaking to her but Blake wanted to get out of the situation before the girl blew her up as well. Still she heard the girl tell her name. Ruby.

* * *

All the students were soon called to the auditorium where Headmaster Ozpin would give all the first year students of Beacon the whole 'you're the future protectors of Remnant speech.' Blake had to admit she wasn't paying too much attention to the speech as she kept to her ways and stayed close to the shadows to avoid any and all attention. Not because she was actually doing anything wrong but as a faunus in hiding she didn't really want to draw any attention to herself. She wanted the other students to see her for who she was not the set of cat ears that hid atop her head.

* * *

Once night finally rolled around all the first year students were brought to their sleeping quarters which admittedly was only a bunch of sleeping bags on the floor of the schools ballroom. Blake took this time to again read in the corner next to one of the few light sources that the room had at the time. Meanwhile near the center of the room, Ruby had been speaking to a mystery blonde girl before Weiss joined the two. Blake saw this but returned back to reading but unfortunately she was interrupted by Ruby and the blonde who spoke "Hi there I believe you met my little sister earlier?" Blake looked at her somewhat annoyed before speaking "Indeed I did. She's the one who exploded." She then sighed and looked back at her book but then Ruby spoke up "What's your book about?"

Blake was caught off by the brunette with red highlights in her hair when she spoke asking about her book, she assumed someone as hyperactive as her most likely wasn't interested. "It's about a man with two souls, both who struggle for control." Ruby developed a big grin after hearing that "That sounds really cool! As a little girl, I always wanted to be like the heroes in books," she paused to look at her sister "Yang here used to read to me all the time about these amazing heroes who would fight for and protect the people who couldn't protect themselves and ever since I've wanted to be a huntress!" Blake noticed how her smile never wavered as she spoke and it made her smile. "That's quite the dream for a little girl. Your family must be very proud." Yang grabbed Ruby's wrist as she was looking at the clock "Cmon Rubes let's leave her alone and we should get some sleep. First exam tomorrow!" Ruby smiled again and waved at Blake as she walked away with her sister "Right... I'll cya later!" She stopped walking though to look directly at Blake "I never got your name!" Blake couldn't help but smile at the energy filled 15-year-old before her. "Blake." Ruby smiled and walked off to her sleeping bag.

Blake decided to finish one more chapter before heading off to her sleeping bed and the lights were soon turned down. She slowly closed her eyes and as she slowly and softly fell asleep in her bag. Her first day went a lot better than she expected. She had even made one nice red ball of energy as a friend


	2. Chapter 2

'How in the world did I get here?' That's what was running through Blake's mind as she stared out at great forest below the cliff side her and all the other first year students were standing on. All stood atop these white pads that clearly to Blake was some sort of launch pad. Unfortunately for the blonde boy at the end of the row, that she had learned was named Jaune, he had figured out the whole thing despite Headmaster Ozpin telling them exactly what they had to do.

They were to be launched into the air and use their semblances and weaponry to make for a much more clean landing. Once safely on the ground the students were to find a temple in the forest and retrieve a relic before coming back. On their way to the temple they were to find a partner but there stands the catch. They don't get to choose their partner. The first student that they came into eye contact with would immediately become their partner for the remainder of their time at beacon. No ifs, ands, or buts either. Ozpin made that oh so very clear.

Blake readied herself as she saw other students before her being launched into the forest. She gripped her great weapon, gambol shroud, as the boy before her was launched and all that could be seen on her face was a slight smirk of confidence. Just then she heard her plate shift slightly and the next thing she knew she was soaring through the sky and all Blake could think was, 'The world looks so peaceful from up here...'

After soaring through the air for about a minute Blake finally landed herself in a tree, on her feet of course, and slowly made her way down. She was located in a very dense part of the forest and could hardly see much of anything that didn't have some sort of green. She stayed still for awhile though, listening to the screams and rustling of her fellow students off in the distance but there was one noise she heard in particular that finally made her want to move from her peaceful position. One loud boom and the clear noise of an Ursa groaning over it's impending doom.

Blake wasted no time running as fast as she could but all the while staying to the shadows of the trees above. If she could avoid any Grimm before finding a partner that would be ideal. As she ran though she caught a scent... a scent that seemed to pure and peaceful for the Emerald Forest. She smelled some sort of flower? No not just any flower, roses. She followed the intoxicating scent of the roses to investigate and what she found was something she certainty was not prepared for as all she could see was what seemed to be an assortment of rose petals flying through the air slicing away at a group of beowolf. She could only stand in awe at the sight until the monsters of Grimm were all defeated and the roses finally came to the ground and appeared a young girl in red.

Blake stood still as she saw the friend she had made the day before to make sure no more Grimm were nearby before she finally put away her massive scythe. Blake both felt drawn to the girl but also felt frozen. Frozen to the point that she hadn't realized that the red reaper had caught sight of her as well and was making her way over to her with a big grin on her face. Blake was finally broken of her trance as she heard Ruby yell to her waving "Hey Blake!" Finally Blake regained her composure and put on a slight smirk for the young girl as she approached "Hello Ruby, you're quite the fighter." With that the hooded reaper grabbed on her hood nervously "Nah that was nothing, they weren't very strong I'm sure you could've taken them just as easily." Blake couldn't help but smile at her "That may be but having I wouldn't say no to having someone like yourself on my team." Those words made Ruby look up with a twinkle in her eyes " DOES THAT MEAN WE ARE PARTNERS?!" Blake let out a soft giggle at her friend's extreme abundance of energy "It does if you don't have one already." Ruby jumped in the air and screamed "YAY!" and hugged her new partner. Blake didn't notice her face become red with the girl's embrace but she returned the hug lightly. "Cmon partner, lets go get us a relic."

The new duo didn't take very long to find the temple once they found wach other. Ruby ran up to one of the relics, which looked like chess pieces, and picked up the white knight piece. "How about this one?" Blake shrugged before speaking "Sure I don't think it really matters which one we get." Ruby returned next to her partner before the two of them heard another duo arrive of the scene with voices that the girls had learned all to well. "See you brute? I told you it was this way." Yang rolled her eyes before seeing her little sister with Blake and ran up hugging her tight "Awe look my baby sister beat us here I just knew you were awesome!" Ruby let out a deep groan "Yaaaaaaaannnnnnngggg.. stooooopppp not in front of my partner..." Yang finally set down her young sister who now hid her dark red face and Yang extended her hand to Blake. "Looks like you're my baby sister's partner, congratulations." Blake thought it was odd but she couldn't help but smile and shake the blonde's hand " It's an honor to have such a skilled huntress on my team." Nobody could see as Ruby was hiding her face but if they could they'd clearly see that she was about to die of embarassment.

Weiss went up and grabbed the black knight piece and returned to the group of girls, "Shall we get going? Don't want anymore trouble than we have to deal with." Yang put on a big smirk and gave her little sister one last hug "Let's go Ice Queen, and see you later sis I'm so proud of you." and the yellow and white duo were gone just as fast as they arrived.

Blake looked down at her partner who was still hiding her face "Suppose we should get going to huh? Don't want to be the last ones back." Ruby perked up with a smile to her partner and nodded "Yeah! Lets go!"


	3. Chapter 3

"Congratulations new students of Beacon. You are now officially hunters and huntresses in training. Now to announce your teams." And that's where Blake stopped really paying attention to the headmaster. She figured if she heard her name then she would pay attention but there was a certain hooded reaper literally bouncing beside her in excitement. "GAH i can't wait to meet our teammates.. I can't wait to see their weapons! I bet their so cool!" Blake couldn't help but giggle as the young girl went on and on about her love of weaponry. "It will be interesting Ruby but don't get your hopes to high. Not everyone can compete with your Crescent Rose." That put one of the widest grins that Blake had ever seen on her teammate. "Yeah... My baby is the best, but your Gambol Shroud is really cool to!" All the while the girl in red caressed her scythe in its compact form against her face.

"And finally we have our final team consisting of Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna, and Yang Xiao Long. Please come up here and meet your fellow teammates." Headmaster Ozpin waved them up to the stage as lights found both duos. Blake and Ruby looked at each other and smiled before walking on stage where they met up with their new teammates consisting of the Ice Queen and Ruby's very own sister who Ruby quickly ran up to and nearly tackled her with a big hug. Blake watched with a smile, 'That cute little bundle of energy is my partner..' and with that thought Blake couldn't hold back a slight blush at her thought. Thankfully she was able to rid of it before her partner returned to her side and waved to the crowd as the headmaster spoke again "Introducing for the first time! Team RWBY!" And the crowd erupted with claps.

The newly formed team stepped down and the headmaster, along with his assistant Proffessor Goodwitch, began assigning each team their rooms then dismissed everyone. Quickly the room was empty as all the teams were oh so eager to finally have a room to unpack their things into and get to know their new teammates even if they had already become acquainted. The teams would be spending the next four years together so of course there was no way they could learn about their teammates in just a matter of a day or two.

As team RWBY reached their new room their leader was the first to enter and get a look inside. "Wow this room is so cool!" It was becoming apparent to Blake very quickly that her partner was always this energetic about just about everything and while the faunus was quite the opposite to the young leader she couldn't help but get a smirk as she watched the hooded reaper bounced around the room to see every feature. She had to admit that the place was quite nice. A few dressers and desks were against the walls with a fully functional bathroom attached to the room equipped with a full bath and shower with a dual vanity sink. Still Blake was used to not having most of these things since her time with the White Fang consisted mostly of staying in tents and small campgrounds in the forest.

By the time that the girls had finally put all of their things away they quickly realized that between the four girls they needed more room but their oh so brilliant leader had a genius plan. They made their beds into bunk-beds, well at least that was the only word that Blake could really say to explain the arrangement. It was more like the beds were holding air by lots of rope and sat atop a collection of old books that the girls found in the desks of the room. They all just hoped that they wouldn't actually come to need said books, otherwise there would be quite the problem. Still that would be for another day as it was extremely late into the day and all the girls were exhausted from their initiation and unpacking their things so they all agreed that it would be a good idea to hit the hay for the day as they had classes starting tomorrow morning so the newly formed team all took turns taking showers and changing into their sleepwear before heading off the bed. Thus team RWBY's adventure truly began together and it was one that none of the girls would ever forget.


End file.
